myimmortalfandomcom-20200214-history
Voldemort
Voldemort AKA Tom Satan Bombodil/Andorson is the main villain of My Immortal. He spends the entire story trying to execute his master plan: giving Ebony a gun and telling her to shoot Vampire Potter with it. Role in the story Voldemort first appears in Chapter 9, where he tries to force Ebony into shooting Vampire Potter with a gun. He threatens her, saying that if she refuses, he will kill Draco. During this confrontation, it's clear that Ebony outmatches him big time in terms of power, and it is at this point that he also debuts his signature look: an ugly, preppy man with no nose and ''no nose, who dresses all in black but is obviously not goffik. For some reason, he speaks faux-early modern English, threatening to Enoby, "If thou does not, I shall kill thou and thy beloved Draco!" Voldemort also does not seem to realize that killing Vampire himself would be much faster. In Chapter 12, it is revealed by Vampire Potter that Volfemort kidnapped Draco (or has him bondage, as Tara puts it). Enoby and Vampire break into Voldemort's lair and kill Snaketail, his personal assistant. Then they save Draco and flee. Voldemort later appears in Chapters 16 and 17, where he hijacks two MCR concerts that Ebony attends. Here he tries again (and again) to intimidate Eboby into killing Vampire. But during his second hijack, Albert Dumblydore turns into a gothic old man and chases Voldemort away. In his next appearance, he tries a more brutal approach; he flies into the Great Hall of Hogwarts, dressed as Darth Valer, and directly threatens Ebony in Dumblydore's presence. Sadly, he did not realize that Vampire was right in front of him, very easily killable and just flies away. Ebony later travels back in time to 1980 to prevent Voldemort from becoming evil, by trying to seduce him into loving her. The theory behind this is that if Voldemort knows how to love, he will not become evil. Here it is revealed that Voldemort's real name is Tom Bombodil. He also tells Ebony to call him Satan, which is his middle name. This makes his full name Tom Satan Bombodil. Tom also appears to be goffik and befriends Ebony very quickly. He tells her that he has a band called XblakXTearX, which consists of himself on gutter, James "Samaro" Potter and Serious "Hades" Blak on guitars, Lucan "Spartacus" Malfoy on drums, and Serverus Snap on boss. Ebony also succeeds in getting a date with him. When Ebony reunites him with his ex Hedwig, Tom and Hedwig start to make out in the Great Hall. Here they are caught by Dumbledore and Mr. Norris. After being brought to Dumbledore's office, Ebony sees Morty McFli's blak tim machine and decides to jump into it. She takes Tom Satan Bombodil to the present, where he transforms into his later self Voldemort. Here he teams up with Snap and Loopin to finally take matters into his own hands and kill Vampire, and all the other goffs, himself. Ebony decides to do something and shoots Voldemort with an Abra Kedabra curse. Voldemort's fate is left ambiguous, since this is where the entire fic ends. Personality Voldemort is established as very evil and preppy, but also wears black clothes, making him a poser. He is also very determined in following his plans to kill Vampire Potter, to the point he does not see common sense. Voldemort also speaks in (bad) Shakespearian English in the present - though he speaks normally in 1980. His past self, Tom Satan Bombodil does not have the evil tendencies the present Voldemort has. Instead, he is a goff and has a band called XblakXtearX. He is also very easily smitten with Ebony and wants her to be his girlfriend. Difference from the Original The original Voldemort is a no-nonsense villain who goes to great lenghts to get what he wants - even if this means killing his own henchmen. He likes to cause suffering to everyone who gets in his way and is so feared that even his name itself is a source of dread. Even as a child he is established to be rotten and beyond saving. Voldemort is also said to be one of the most powerful wizards ever. The Voldemort of ''My Immortal is none of that. The only thing he does is basically intimidate Ebony and flee. While he does share the obsession of killing Harry Potter with his original counterpart, he does not have the intelligence to create effective plans, only sticking with an ineffective one. As a teen, he is established as a 'symphathetic goff' and happens to live in the 1980's instead of the more accurate 40's. Voldemort's great magical powers are largely absent in My Immortal, as he is easily defeated by both Ebony and Albert Dumblydore on two separate occaisions. Category:Characters